Whacked Out Warped
by daggers0
Summary: Hermione Granger - witch fighting for all that is magical. Tuyet Tran - unknown - fighting for all that is humanity. Magic dies then comes Humanity. What are two girls to do when they're forced to change fate? Ding Ding Ding! Magic vs Machines!
1. Chapter 1

Whacked Out Warped

Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing belongs to me save for the whacked out storyline and Tuyet Tran. I am also not making any money from this [only a truly whacked out character would even consider giving money for something like this anyway...]. So, characters belong to JK Rowling, and for those of you who haven't figured it out yet - whoever made Terminator characters. Warning: RANDOMNESS! CRUDENESS? HINTS? DON'T KNOW! MERELY WHACKED OUT INSERTS!

Also...more of the disclaimer will probably be added...

Furthermore...I think there is a followed storyline...

And if you look at the characters I put this under...you'll see where I'm going with this...somewhat...

For now though, summary aside... - we'll save that for the next chapter.

PS: No idea what response I'm looking to receive from this...

Probably a laugh? and perhaps a "What the fuck?"

And no...i'm not under any influence whilst writing this - other than perhaps stress from stuff that are due in which I have no headline over.

Chapter One: (yippie!)

Hermione groaned as she felt herself plummet and land harshly on the hard ground. Before she could recover, she felt another body slam hard into her side, and quickly pointed her wand at the figure.

Tuyet screamed as she was blown away by the blast and slammed against another body. Ignoring the pain, she growled as she whipped her hand guns out and pointed at the body she landed against.

Hermione gasped at the odd looking Asian girl beside her. Her face was opposite of hers, so she could clearly see her whole being. Her dark brown hair is tied into a messy high ponytail, and she adorned the oddest neck high black vest and baggy pants that she has seen. Judging from the slight blood and dirt on her face, as well as the hand guns, the girl is ready for battle.

Tuyet's eyes widened slightly in shock but she kept her face passive whereas her bushy haired companion gaped in curiosity and bewilderment. However, try as she might, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What is a…private school student doing with a pointed, bright stick in her face?

"Well…this is a change of events," a figure above the two commented in a deep, amused voice.

Somehow, the two young woman met a silent agreement and pointed their weapons towards the voice.

"Dumbledore?" Hermione gasped and lowered her wand.

Tuyet wasn't as naïve and kept her weapon steady.

"This is definitely not what we were expecting is it?" another amused but tired, exasperated voice echoed from behind the two.

Tuyet moved one of her handguns to the voice as the other girl pointed her wand at the being. "Conner?" Tuyet almost screamed, paling as she did.

The two young women looked between the two figures and lowered their weapons as they stood up warily.

"What the hell is going on?" Tuyet demanded, backing up so as to keep both men in her view. She saw how the girl opposite of her did the same. She glance warily at Conner whilst looked at the older man in pure shock, shaking her head as she did so.

"You're dead," Hermione stated, although her tone left room for confirmation.

"Tell that to this idiot over here as well," Tuyet muttered, nodding to Conner.

Both men looked at the two amusedly. Whilst Dumbledore shook his head as his eyes twinkled, Conner folded his arms and chuckled.

"We're afraid that there's a greater war than our individual battle," Dumbledore started finally after a long moment of silence, "and I would very much appreciate it if we move to a more comfortable setting before explaining."

Before Hermione could retort, her arms folded and she looked doubtfully at Dumbledore as Tuyet immediately replied.

"What makes you think I'd go anywhere with you?" With her left hand on her hip, her right gripped her handgun.

"We," Hermione commented.

"You two have no choice in the matter," Connor replied, his face hardening. "You need to recognize that this is for a greater cause, and you two need to listen to our words. Now."

Tuyet's eyes met Hermione's. Both fought a silent battle before Hermione apparated beside Tuyet, towards Dumbledore.

"We want to know what is going on here and now." Tuyet replied steadily to Connor, her eyes holding his gaze.

"We don't see any point in changing locations, you understand." Hermione said just as evenly to Dumbledore.

Connor rolled his eyes whist Dumbledore waved his hand casually and patio chairs immediately appeared – along with a glass patio table and beach umbrella.

Tuyet laughed at the colorful thing on the table whereas Hermione looked at it incredulously. Both kept their guards up however, and stood until the two men seated themselves. Exchanging glances, the two pulled their chairs further from the men so that their seats faced them and sat down.

"Times of war has changed you," Dumbledore noted.

"Obviously," Hermione conjured a cup of warm tea.

Tuyet blinked and turned to Connor. "Am I to believe that they're witches and wizards and that was magic?"

Connor nodded, bemused. "You're taking this better than I expected…"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, indeed, Miss Tran. You see, John here jumped in panic the first time he saw magic and started pointing his machine gun wildly at me and the chairs."

Tuyet laughed at the thought as Hermione snorted before turning curiously to Tuyet. "Why aren't you so surprised?"

Tuyet shrugged. "It's a whack out world, and I learned to expect that anything is possible."

Hermione took her comment with a grain of salt.

"Why don't ya'll start explaining why two supposedly dead men are speaking to us in gosh knows where?" Tuyet leaned back on her chair lazily as she shifted her position so that she sat with her body facing towards Hermione and her face still turned to company. She had her right arm resting on the top of her chair with the gun hanging on a finger as she rested her other hand on the table.

Hermione nodded, her back straightened against the back of the chair as she tucked her ankles to the side behind one another near Tuyet's feet as she regarded the two men under half lidded eyes. "That would be very much appreciated."

Conor regarded the two before sighing and biting into a piece of bread loudly.

Dumbledore popped a large hard candy into his mouth before replying – making words slightly incoherent. "Tuyet Tran is from a battle against the machines for all of humanity, whereas you, Hermione Granger, is from a battle against a mad wizard for all that is magic."

Tuyet shrugged, "No surprise there on my part."

Hermione gaped. "All that is magic?" she gasped, "Since when?" she demanded.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Since Voldemort revived."

"What?" Hermione yelled. "How is this all for that is magic when he only wants to kill out Muggle-borns?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "The end result should he wins is that all of magic will die."

Tuyet whistled. "That would explain why magic isn't helping in the war on my part."

Hermione whispered deathly, "We lost?"

Dumbledore nodded, before growling. "I chipped my tooth."

Connor laughed. "You'll never learn old man."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Dumbledore looked sternly at Connor and pointed her wand at Dumbledore's mouth.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Dumbledore nodded appreciatively before popping another one in his mouth.

Connor shook his head as Tuyet looked at him pointedly. "So, magic dies, and humanity fights machines without the aid of magic. Isn't it too late to cry over spilt milk, or you dead people got a plan? Otherwise, I would very much like it to return to my place, thank you."

Hermione nodded as her forehead wrinkled in thought. "Why are you telling us this?"

Connor shook his head. "The story isn't done yet. Machines will win and wipe out humanity."

Tuyet raised an eyebrow at the man. "All of humanity?"

Connor nodded before smiling wryly. "Yes, including you and your little orphanage."

Tuyet's face hardened then.

Before Hermione opened her mouth, Dumbledore also nodded tiredly. "Harry and everyone you know dies as well, Miss Granger."

"If this is all going to happen," Hermione said slowly, "then why are we here?"

After a long pause, Connor finally spoke. "That's the beauty of you beauties being here."

"We have a plan to change the timeline of things." Dumbledore continued.

"We have one shot, and that lies with you two."

Before Dumbledore can open his mouth, Tuyet immediately cut in. "Count me out. Find someone else."

Hermione nodded slowly, "I'm not interested either. Surly someone is more suitable."

"Whatever it is," Tuyet continued, "it sounds tough and I'd rather go back to worrying about my tiny little world rather than worrying about the world as a whole."

"Agreed, keeping Harry alive is hard enough as it is, but now you're asking me to keep the rest of magical life alive?"

"You can take this plan and shove it on someone else."

"Find another to manipulate and play with, Dumbledore."

Hermione saw Tuyet's raised palm in the corner of her eyes as she like Tuyet, regarded the men coldly. She hesitated, smiling amusedly inward, she met her hand with her own. Silence met the two women's determined faces after they gave one another a high five.

"How did your Fates chose these two?" Connor slammed his fist on the table as he pointed look at Dumbledore.

"You can ask them that yourself. You're the one who slept with them all to get this chance." Dumbledore shot back. "You should have been more specific when asking for a second chance."

"You're the one who drugged me to sleep with them!" Connor yelled as he rise on his feet, heavy gun in hand as he pointed it at Dumbledore.

"You should thank me," Dumbledore raised to his feet steadily as he drew his wand in a flash, "you wouldn't have performed well otherwise."

Connor immediately reddened at the comment and started firing.

Tuyet quickly jumped back upon seeing him pull the trigger, pulling on Hermione's wrist as she did whilst Hermione immediately pulled a shield up.

With Tuyet's quick steps, the two were a good fifty feet away from the battle in front of them. Connor quickly rolled out of the way of the various spells shot at him as Dumbledore barely managed to put up shield after shield against the bombardment of shells.

"Is this scene as ridiculous to you as it is to me?" Tuyet muttered, as the two battled on.

Several shells now mowed Dumbledore over as Connor was blasted ten feet back and groaned; the gun still shooting however.

Hermione nodded, "Definitely."

Dumbledore merely got back on his feet and shot another series of spells, attempting to disarm Connor, however, he just pulled several other weapons in his body. Although both were hit, it appears that the hits only slows them down and does nothing to them otherwise.

"Talk about bizarre," Tuyet commented.

"Talk about idiocy," Hermione retorted before growling under her breath. "They're wasting my time."

"Agreed," Tuyet nodded before loudly whistling through her teeth without her hands.

Immediately, everyone turned to her.

"Just girls who want to go home, folks!" she yelled.

Hermione grinned. "Not like we can just click our heels together and think of "Home Sweet home" here!" she yelled.

Connor growled as did Dumbledore. The two regarded one another heatedly before turning back to the girls.

"There are no other!" Connor roared. "It's either you two, or we are doomed."

"It doesn't matter whether the two of you don't like it," Dumbledore looked at them patronizingly. "It's already been decided."

Before the two girls can retort, Dumbledore waved a hand tiredly at them as Connor turned another gun on them. Immediately, the two felt themselves pulled back.

Tuyet screamed, flailing her arms and legs wildly as she was pulled back.

Hermione shrieked in surprise as she recognized the feeling and did nothing to fight it as she arched herself into the pull.

"Fuck you!" Tuyet yelled towards the two as she flipped them off.

Hermione glared heatedly at the two men, pursing her lips as she did, and cursed the two bastards in her mind. "Go fuck yourself."

As soon as the two girls disappeared, Dumbledore stared softly at Connor who looked at him angrily.

"Well…" Dumbledore huffed.

"Think those two will figure it out?" Connor said tensely.

Dumbledore shrugged tiredly.

Somehow, the distance between the two changed to a mere feet as the two held each other's eyes.

"What the hell," Connor's anger lapsed to a wry smile.

Dumbledore grinned as his head bent down as his lips met Connor's. In a heated kiss, their tongue wrestled as Dumbledore felt a different gun pressed against his body, and Connor felt a different wand pressed against his.

Please tell me what you think - amused? angry? laughing? cursing? what the f-ing? haha


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story save for Tuyet Tran and the plotline.

Continuation of the madness.

Chapter Two:

Hermione felt her body continue the backwards trajectory and prayed that their landing isn't going to be like the last one.

Tuyet felt like someone just punched her in the gut for her to arch in such a way from the force, and with her luck, she had a feeling this isn't going to end well.

From the blur of the pull, Hermione saw the image of the castle, the grounds, and finally the lake; she saw the lake most clearly though, and knew that they're in for a wet landing.

Fuck, Tuyet stupidly gasped as she felt the cold water engulfing her.

After letting her body sink from the drop, Hermione quickly moved her legs and arms and resurfaced, panting as her head broke through the water. The water is freezing – chilling her to the bone – and she shivered as she whipped her head frantically about. Where's Tuyet?

Tuyet felt the cold water passing over to her very core. She struggled, gasping as oxygen escaped her and water filled its place. She was sinking fast and her flailing arms and legs did nothing for her.

After several seconds of silence, Hermione took a large breath of air, pinched her nose, and dived. Blinking wildly as she adapted to her vision under water, Hermione saw a dark body about ten feet away from her. Unfortunately, the time to traverse ten feet in water is not the same as ten feet on land.

Tuyet held what little breath she had and stripped. She knew that her vest and body weapons are what were weighing her down, and she needed to buy herself as much time as possible. Unzipping her vest, she struggled in the water to take the blasted thing off along with her trousers and boots. She could feel the dizzying effects from lack of oxygen and she gave herself five seconds before blacking out.

"Are you a witch or not?"

No, I'm not a stupid witch, Tuyet retorted in her mind before letting all her senses go.

Hermione shook her head and performed a Bubble Head Charm on the girl and herself. That was silly of her, Hermione thought, as she grabbed one arm and swam towards the surface. It is a bloody good thing that the girl stripped herself of her weight because even without the stuff, Hermione knew that she lacked the physical strength to swim the girl up on her own. Whoever it is, Hermione thought, is quick.

Hermione and the boy (or deep voiced girl) easily swam to the surface with Tuyet between them; Hermione barely felt Tuyet's weight as he took on most of it. Upon breaking the surface, the boy didn't stop at all and swam towards the shore with Tuyet, leaving Hermione slightly behind before she swam quickly to catch up. Glancing over at Tuyet, Hermione bit her bottom lip in worry – she's still unconscious.

Hermione felt another pair of arms around her waist as they neared the shore and immediately stiffened and struggled against the firm arms before whipping her head to see who it was.

"I don't enjoy dallying in the water, and if you would prefer to stay in the lake, then by all means, do continue," the haughty, resonating voice said eloquently as he kept his grip on her arms' underside.

Hermione saw the platinum blonde hair and unconsciously flinched. Unbeknownst to her, it didn't go unnoticed by the two men who exchanged expressionless glances. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the refined face – manly and handsome, almost classical. His hair, impossibly straight and looked as soft and silky as it felt against her shoulder, is tied down at the nape of his neck, flowing past his shoulders.

"Thank you," she muttered.

The blonde shot her a stoic, polite nod.

Still apprehensive, Hermione didn't notice that Tuyet was already carried to a grass clearing, and she followed the blonde male mutely who rushed to the other man. The other man had the blackest of brown hair – a true contrast to his platinum blonde companion – and dark calculating eyes.

Hermione quickly kneeled beside Tuyet's body and rested her head on her chest. Before Hermione could do anything however, the dark boy standing above her whipped out his wand, and she in turn pointed her wand at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

He ignored her and flicked his wand at Tuyet, earning a scream from Hermione who was just about to stun him when Tuyet gasped loudly and coughed water.

"Fuck," Tuyet muttered as she sat up and started coughing violently.

Hermione patted her back in comfort as she glared at the dark haired man before saying, "Thank you."

He shrugged and the two men regarded the two girls on the ground curiously.

"Who are you?" the blonde finally said.

"None of your fucking business," Tuyet muttered in reply as she grabbed Hermione's arm gently and pulled her up, still coughing.

The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow at her and replied evenly, "I just saved your life."

"And that requires me to answer whatever you decide to ask?" Tuyet retorted, still coughing as she leaned on Hermione slightly.

Hermione pulled her wand and pointed at Tuyet's throat who smiled in gratitude as her coughing stopped.

The blonde narrowed his eyes on Tuyet and said coldly, "Impudent girl, you have no right to speak so rudely –" he stopped when the dark boy put a hand on his shoulder, his gaze never once leaving Tuyet.

"It would be courteous to introduce yourself at least," he smirked.

Tuyet folded her arms across her chest and looked between the two men before replying, "As it would be, yes, but I don't see why we should be courteous when two supposed gentlemen disregarded introductions as well."

Hermione bit back a grin at Tuyet's retort.

With an outstretched hand, the darker one replied with a rather charming smile. "Tom Riddle."

The blonde said with a slight huff, "Abraxas Malfoy."

Fuck, Hermione thought as her blood ran cold.

Tuyet saw the girl's reactions to their names and decided that their company is not welcomed. Grabbing Hermione by her elbow, Tuyet turned her around and pulled her in the direction of a … goodness, is that a castle?

Hermione's face froze as a million questions raced through her mind. Tom Riddle? Tom Marvolo Riddle? As in, Lord Voldemort?

Hermione glanced back at the shocked boys to check.

Yes, no deathly white pale skin, still has a nose, and hair. If she were to look at things objectively, she would even say that he's a rather handsome, charming looking guy.

That man cannot be Lord Voldemort, can he?

She turned her head back and allowed Tuyet to guide her away from the two.

But if she look at the evidence now – the name, the dark hair, his company a Malfoy – it is obvious that he is Lord Voldemort; the one and the same who will murder her best friend and parents. Gripping her wand tightly, Hermione's eyes glazed over in thought. She could end it all now – kill the bloody bastard and change it all. There would be no war – the first and the second – many people's lives would be changed, and only for the better.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Tuyet muttered under her breath. "Isn't that the same old man, Dumbledore, only younger?" she nudged Hermione as the two boys suddenly caught up with them.

Hermione looked up to see a tall, young, auburn haired Dumbledore walking briskly towards them, wand out, beside another man who although stouter is just as impressive looking. "Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione called, resisting the urge to hex the dark haired man beside her.

Professor Dumbledore looked at her puzzled before regaining his composure and nodded to the old, white haired wizard beside him. "If you will follow me, Misses." He looked at them expectantly before turning on his heel.

Hermione glanced to Tuyet and slightly nudged her after the man. Tuyet begrudgingly followed, and noted that the white haired wizard brought up the rear – obviously making sure that Hermione and Tuyet followed Dumbledore.

"Mr. Riddle," the white haired man said over his shoulder, "Mr. Malfoy, the two of you are excused. We will be escorting the two girls now." He said severely, as Tom slightly nods once and Abraxas did nothing in acknowledgement.

Following Dumbledore, Hermione realized that what the dead Dumbledore and Connor meant for her and Tuyet to do is to purposefully change things in the past. This is the only explanation for a young Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy's grandfather, and a young Dumbledore.

A million thoughts raced through her mind at the possibility.

Tuyet frowned and tugged on her black shorts, fully aware of the stern, stout old man's disapproving looks.

"I am not amused," the white haired, stout man immediately announced upon seating behind the tall, ridiculously large mahogany desk. Dumbledore stood beside him as they faced the two young girls seated before them. Tuyet had frozen for a second when the gargoyles came to life and opened the staircase earlier while Hermione had impatiently walked ahead of everyone upon realizing that the two professors mean to head towards the Headmaster office. (In her mind, she scolded herself for not thinking of the only too obvious destination. It wasn't like the two would ship her off to the Ministry simply because she was one of two unexplained beings who dropped out from who knows where.)

Tuyet raised an eyebrow at the statement as she looked at an affronted Hermione.

"Neither are we, sir," Hermione replied heatedly, "but you don't see us be rude about it."

Dumbledore regarded the two calculatingly. "If I am not mistaken, then you ladies seem to be from a different time."

The older man scoffed, "Obviously." He still stared at Tuyet with clear disdain.

"Look," Tuyet's eyes flashed in annoyance, "if you're that upset, then do one of your magic tricks and lengthen my shorts!"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as he slightly gaped and looked at the two in awe. "Are you two not witches?"

"Yes/No." Hermione and Tuyet answered at the same time.

Right, Hermione thought, magic bloody dies in Tuyet's time.

"Perhaps you are a descendent of a magical being?" Dumbledore persisted.

Tuyet rolled her eyes. "There is no magic whatsoever where I come from. The only magic is how we survive."

Before Dumbledore can say another word, the older man raised a hand. "That is impossible because only magical beings can see this castle. You are merely unaware of your heritage and power."

Tuyet blinked. "What am I supposed to see then?"

"A run down, broken castle."

Tuyet looked about her. "I see a might as well be a run, down broken office," she smirked before winking, "Ever considered redecorating to this supposed magical office from this only magical beings can see castle?"

Dippet frowned as he leaned forward with cold eyes – staring the girls (mainly Tuyet at this point) down. "I would be more pleasant, seeing as we are the only beings who can possibly help you at this point in time."

Tuyet returned his stare and sighed smiling tiredly. "I apologize, however, it is a bit overwhelming, you understand."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the now demure girl. That was fast.

The white haired man smirked. "Now, you will answer all my questions. Do you understand?"

"No," Tuyet answered immediately.

The smirk slid off the white haired man's face. "What?"

"We can't answer all your questions if we don't know the answer ourselves, and if we don't know what these questions are." She smirked, "We also might not want to answer them, of course."

Hermione hid a snort behind her hand. "I will answer to the best of my ability."

"What year are you from?" Dumbledore asked before the older man can.

"Aren't there ramifications if too much of the future is given?" Hermione stated more than asked. "Perhaps it's best to work on a need to know basis."

"Who says?" Tuyet turned to Hermione in honest inquiry.

She shrugged, "All the books, rules; it's the laws of time travel."

"And you want to follow the laws at this point in time?" Tuyet asked exasperated.

"I might not want to do what I have to do, but I know what I have to do, and since we're here, I might as well do it."

Tuyet shook her head as she turned back to the confused faces of the old men. "Why don't we start with what ya'll know first? Starting with names, please."

Looking between the unmoving young ladies, the older white man leaned back on his chair and nodded.

"I am Headmaster Dippet."

"Transfiguration Professor Albus Dumbledore."

The two older men regarded the two girls expectantly.

"Hermione Granger."

"Tuyet Tran."

"We first noticed a particular surge of powerful magic out on the lake, and immediately went out to investigate." Dumbledore explained.

"The two of you were together when you felt this happen?" Tuyet skeptically asked.

"We sought out one another before investigating," Dumbledore nodded with a slight smile.

"What did you suspected?" Hermione asked.

"Time travel, of course." Dippet folded his arms, "The magical energy output is quite distinct. We were merely unaware what time traveled, and who could have invoked such a mass amount of magic."

Hermione and Tuyet exchanged glances.

"Now, it is our turn." Dippet grinned as he clasped his hands and leaned forward. "Who sent you here?"

"Need to know basis." Tuyet smirked.

Dippet frowned. "We are here to help you, and it is best if you give us all the information so we can best help you. Now is not the time to be withholding. It is obvious you are here to accomplish something, and I can recognize Albus's magic anywhere. So, you will answer our questions."

Tuyet narrowed her eyes. "You're not completely forthcoming as well are you?"

He shrugged.

"I'm here to kill Tom Riddle." Hermione answered bluntly as she looked defiantly at the two.

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up to his receding hairline as Dippet slightly jumped in his chair.

Tuyet whistled. "Now that's forthcoming."

Please Read and Review :))) much appreciated. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delayed update. I was struggling with how I wanted this to play out and how the conversations and Dippet should be. So I finally decided on this less pathetic Dippet and hopefully, this will get the ball rolling for the rest of the fic and no more road blocks.

Please read and review! :)

And thank you for the interest! :D

Disclaimer: HP characters are not mine..

Chapter Three:

"Tom is an exemplary student," Dippet finally snapped upon recovering from his shock.

Dumbledore also frowned. "You are sure, Miss Granger that I sent you back in time for that sole purpose?"

"Before you answer," Tuyet cut in as she raised an eyebrow at Hermione, "think again, Hermione," she leveled her gaze with Hermione, imploringly. "Do you really want to go down this path?"

Hermione leveled her gaze with an astoundingly firm, "Yes."

Tuyet let out an inaudible sigh, and nodded as she shrugged and turned back to the old men with an apathetic smile.

Hermione suddenly felt very alone; she felt as if Tuyet had just dismissed her. I am alone though, she thought. Her friends, everyone she knew…Tuyet is just another stranger who happened to share this twisted fate with her.

"Dumbledore, you explicitly," she turned back to the man with renew strength and sudden clarity, "sent me back to make sure Tom does not become the greatest evil in history. You sent me back to kill him to kill that monster before he is in his full strength."

Dumbledore frowned deeply.

"You're lying, girl." Dippet finally said with a smirk as he leaned back and folded his hands in his lap. "Albus," he chuckled, "would not have asked you to murder someone from the past."

Hermione smirked. "And why would you say that, Headmaster? You don't know what I have seen, how dire the situation is, nor do you know what your precious student has already done," she spat.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore sighed, "no matter how dire the situation is, I will never ask for someone's death."

Tuyet suddenly laughed causing the three to look at her with a mixture of surprise, curiosity, and anger. "Sorry," she said once composed, "all this talk of magic and murder really takes a toll on a girl. If it's not too much trouble, might I rest somewhere while you three continue this, "I said what? In the future? When?" talk?" she said with a bright smile.

Dumbledore was just about to answer her with a kind smile when Dippet suddenly laughed. "We are not done here, girl," Dippet chuckled. "Do not interrupt again. Albus may be a fool, but I can tell the second you disappear from our sights, you will be plotting your escape."

Tuyet's eyes hardened and she glared at the man. "Aren't you supposed to be a fool? Or are you only blind when it comes to pretty young boys?"

Dippet's cheeks flushed with anger. "State your implication now girl, or I will-"

Dumbledore placed a gentle hand on Dippet's shoulder. "Armando," he said in the most dulcet of tones.

Dippet's lips pursed. "Proceed, Miss Granger."

Hermione blinked. "With what?"

"Convince us if you can," he sneered, "that Dumbledore sent you back to kill Tom Riddle."

"Why would I lie?" she demanded. "This only proves how dire the situation is, that you," she looked at Dumbledore then, "have to send me back from beyond the your grave to kill him!"

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up. "Beyond the grave?"

"You have quite the bag of tricks up your sleeve then, don't you Albus?" Dippet cast Dumbledore a side glance. "Be as it may, what of this young lady? She clearly does not appear to be from your world. Why send her too?"

"You didn't say."

"Do you know why you are here?" Dumbledore gently asked Tuyet with a kind smile.

"Didn't Hermione said something earlier that implied terrible ramifications from knowing too much about the future? Clearly I'm from an even further future than Hermione." She glanced down at her attire and Hermione's. "I stand by working on an only need to know basis." Dippet was about to snap at her flippant attitude when she smirked and added. "Besides, I don't know why I'm here. In my opinion, I shouldn't be here at all. The only help I want or need is a way back." She looked up at the two men then.

Hermione could see the vulnerability in her eyes and feel the sadness radiating from her as she was sure the two older men did.

"Is it possible? For you to send us back?" she finished.

Dumbledore sighed and from his sleeve, he pulled a piece of a round hard candy and offered it to her, and another to Hermione. "I am sorry, but from what we felt earlier; we currently have no way to send you back now."

Tuyet shook her head at the sweet as Hermione popped the thing into her mouth. It was hard, and sickeningly sweet.

"We know Dumbledore sent you," Dippet added, "so it is possible that you simply have to either wait out for however long it is he sent you for, or perform whatever task he assigned you. Dumbledore would not send you back with no way of returning."

Hermione snorted. "You would be surprised at what Dumbledore will do then."

The two older men frowned.

"How old are the two of you?"

"I'm nineteen." Hermione replied, "And am currently a seventh year at Hogwarts taking Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, History, and Arithmancy."

Dippet blinked. "Why are you a year older? Clearly, you are not taking these classes remedially."

"War." She leveled eyes with them as the two older men gaped.

"Don't you know more about this whole time travel business? That is definitely far too much information." When Hermione didn't answer her nor did she spare her a glance, Tuyet shrugged.

"Very well, Miss Granger," Dumbledore nodded, "You will be enrolled as my niece. Would you like to keep your last name?"

She shook her head. "I don't think it will be a good idea."

Dumbledore nodded. "Then you will take my last name."

"What of this girl?" Dippet nodded to Tuyet. "She's clearly magical."

"Your age? Miss Tran?"

"I'm eighteen and uneducated by your standards both magically and non-magically."

Hermione whipped her head over then as the older men's eyes widened even further.

"I suggest you let me stay in a Muggle area and perhaps get me a job. Or I may find one myself as long as you provide full paper identifications I understand. It doesn't matter to me."

Hermione noted her apathy for her situation. Odd. She exuded hopelessness and determination at the same time.

Dumbledore frowned. "You clearly belong here, Miss Tran. You might not realize it, but Armando and I can most certainly sense magic within you."

"Miss Dumbledore," Dumbledore walked towards the stairs before Tuyet could retort, "you will follow me to your quarters. We will sort you tomorrow morning."

"And Tuyet?" Hermione asked as she stood up, not following him down the stairs quite yet as she glanced back at Tuyet who was currently facing down Dippet. Both looked at one another with curiosity and disdain.

"The Headmaster will take her to Diagon Alley to retrieve a wand. You two will also need certain items if you are to claim you are my niece."

OoOOOooooOOo

"You're clearly hiding something," Dippet commented as he kept his view of her in the corner of his eyes. He walked ahead of the girl, but was careful to not lose her. She was good at veiling her curiosity and awe at the magical beings around her, particularly the goblins. However, he had seen her first expression clearly when he opened the alley.

"I am not the only one."

"Yes, Dumbledore's niece," he scoffed, "is blatantly lying."

"And so are you and Dumbledore." She shrugged. "Does it really matter now? You lied, she lied, why don't we call it even and move on with our lives?"

She had an almost child-like excitement in her eyes as she eyed the pet store and saw the owls and different animals within. He smiled inwardly at her interest.

He also noticed several young men glancing his way and carefully glared at them. It pleased him that she didn't spare them a single glance however. The girl is attracting a lot of attention, and she wasn't even in her shorts. He had transfigured her shorts into a white, wavy knee length skirt, and made her sleeveless high neck leather-rubber top into a long sleeved black blouse with a round neck and dainty white heels with a black bow. She had no trouble wearing them despite the claim that she had never worn heels before. He had to make them shorter however. The child is troublesome in all aspects it seems.

And finding a wand for the girl did not prove him wrong.

"You and the other old man are sure that I am magical?" she asked tiredly after she limply swung the wand about. "This must be my hundredth one!"

"Seventy-ninth, miss," Ollivander said excitedly.

"It is Professor Dumbledore, and you are my estranged but esteemed god-daughter," Dippet sighed once Ollivander walked into his office to find another wand. "Do speak like it."

She raised an eyebrow at him and sighed. "Yes, God-father, but perhaps the young but be spectacled Professor and the height challenged but esteemed Headmaster has made a mistake. Perhaps I'm related to a nymph, mermaid, or orc of some sort." she deadpanned.

Dippet glared at her and massaged his temples.

"I've got it!" Ollivander yelled excitedly from his office as they heard a crash. "This is the one! I am sure of it!"

Tuyet looked at the rather light stick and smiled in approval. "I like the way it looks at least." She shrugged. Holding it in her hand, she flicked her wrist and immediately a wave of light spread from the tip of the wand and lit the room in waves.

Dippet grinned widely as Ollivander clapped excitedly.

Unfortunately, the light reflected into some glass and lit certain papers on a desk on fire.

Before Dippet and Ollivander could do anything, Tuyet panicked and apologized profusely, "I am so sorry!" as water suddenly poured out of her wand.

She turned to Ollivander and earnestly bowed in apology as she hugged the wand. "I didn't mean to almost set your store on fire," she glanced about as if to see whether the place had anymore sparks of fire.

Upon recovery from his shock, Dippet strode purposefully towards her, grabbed her by the elbow, and dropped a few galleons into Ollivander's hands as he cast a meaningful look back at Ollivander who subtly nodded as they walked out the door.

"You know can cast spells nonverbally!" he seethed as he pulled her by her elbow through the alleyway and weaved urgently about the people.

She blinked and bit her bottom lip. "I don't know-"

"You do know. You cast aguimenti didn't you?" he said, casting her with accusing eyes. "You lied about being unschooled and being a witch."

"No!" she said firmly as she planted her feet firmly, not allowing him to pull her anymore.

He turned to look at her now and saw that she was meeting his eyes squarely. "I never lied."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Not about schooling anyway. I just…" she sighed and ran a hand through the top of her hair, causing several strands to come from her hair tie. "I know the spells theoretically." She said, defeated. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I studied. On my own. Without any proper training and through no real instructor." She opened her eyes and finished.

He saw her neck slightly flushed red and frowned. "You are ashamed."

She looked to the side. "Not ashamed per say…embarrassed." She nodded firmly and met his eyes. "I was embarrassed because I know that my skills cannot measure up to Hermione's or even the first year witch at Hogwarts because I wasn't given the training and instruction nor the resources they were given."

His eyebrows furrowed and he massaged his temples. First this girl is incomparably sure and determined to make things difficult, and all of a sudden, she is insecure. Children! Or rather he should say teenagers.

"We are returning immediately. You are not to cast any nonverbal spells, do you understand? Not until after someone instructs you. What you did just now…was not simply nonverbal. You may not know, but this is still dangerous times. In your…independent studies, did you cover History of Magic?"

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the time of Grindelwald."

He nodded, "A very powerful dark wizard, I assure you. Besides his terrorism and homicidal streak," he looked at her gravely then, "he is brilliant at recruiting young witches and wizards to his cause. A many great witches and wizards joined his campaign not by volition but through careful manipulation. Do not attract attention to yourself. You said yourself you are eighteen. Your magic may still grow."

"Thank you," she smiled sincerely.

He nodded primly.

"Now that you know though, I suppose there is no hope of me backing out of this world."

He looked at her oddly. "You are a part of the magical world. There is no mistaking that. Don't be a petulant child."

She laughed. "So what are your plans for me?"

"I would think it is obvious."

Upon their return, between Dumbledore and Dippet, she was tested in several subjects several times by the two before she was allowed to retire to a shared room with Hermione.

The wild haired girl was still awake.

"Hello," Tuyet smiled, not nearly exhausted as she expected herself to be. She wasn't sore like her usual training, but her energy was definitely overexerted. "You do know that it is two in the morning?"

Hermione shrugged as she pulled her knees up and rested her head on them. "What took you so long?"

Tuyet stretched, cracking her elbows as she punched the air. Suddenly, surprising Hermione slightly, she pulled her blouse out and unzipped her skirt. "At least we are two girls in this mess."

Hermione didn't know why but she laughed.

Tuyet changed into a purple night gown. "How smooth and soft," she commented softly. Before Hermione can say anything, she spun on her heel and jumped into her bed. "Did Dumbledore tell you that I will be Dippet's magically estranged God-daughter?" she chuckled.

"What?" Hermione lifted her head then, surprised. "So you're a witch?"

Tuyet shrugged. "Estranged God-daughter who just recently came into her powers and is evidently too strong willed for her elderly parents to handle. Yes, that is the story." She rested her read on her hands as she laid on her side and looked at Hermione across the room. "This room is incredibly dreary. Are we in a dungeon?"

Hermione nodded. "Hogwarts is divided into four houses, we're in the Slytherin's wing. Did they speak to you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing the old man grilled you in some passive aggressive way about your purpose here when you two were alone?"

Hermione hesitated before finally nodding.

Tuyet shook her head. "You are set on killing him?" she stated more than ask.

"We are allies by circumstance," Hermione ventured, "they didn't just sent me back. They sent you back, too. I need your help, Tuyet. I need to kill him."

After a moment of silence, she scoffed. "No, you don't." Tuyet's dark brown eyes seemed to pierce through Hermione. "You should know the consequences better than anyone. I'm not the one all learned up on magic much less the laws of time travel, but even I know there are two possible extremes. Let's say you do manage to kill the idiot. What then?"

"Everyone will be saved!" Hermione almost screamed. "Harry's parents, my parents, my friends! Everyone!"

"Quit deluding yourself. You know as well as I do that the future will be forever changed, but for the better? Maybe. For worse? Much more likely. That is how Fate has it, Hermione. You screw around with time, and they make sure that everything you ever wanted is even worse off than it was before."

"But-"

"Listen to me you!" Tuyet said harshly. "You know how things will play out. Use your brilliant mind! You're the most brilliant witch your age; certainly you can think logically rather than let your emotions rule you like that!"

Hermione breathed as she glared at Tuyet. She knew that she wasn't reasonably thinking and that she whined earlier, but damn it all, she didn't care. But hearing Tuyet's words, she reigned in the level of her voice. "What do you propose then?" she said bitterly. "This is the best way to ensure we change the future."

"Again, and leave it to the fates? I don't think so." Tuyet blew her hair out of her face as she smiled softly. "Think about it. Like I said, you know how things will play out. Use that to your advantage."

Hermione frowned. "Change the events as they come along?"

Tuyet shrugged with a grin, "That's what I'd do. Chancier, yes. But not nearly as risky as killing the bastard outright. You'll have your revenge and feel better for that one moment, but once he's dead, everything will be up in the air. In this case though, you'll just have to change the events ever so slightly. Like the butterfly effect. One action can and will ripple through time and change everything. "

"It'll rule out the possibility of a greater evil coming in his stead."

"Precisely."

Hermione smiled before she shook her head. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms about her head. "I was…mad. I saw the chance, and I just wanted him dead. I was…foolish," she sighed.

Suddenly a hand was on her head and Hermione jumped as she whipped her head up to see Tuyet resting a hand on her head. "We're allies." She smiled.

Hermione allowed herself to be comforted by the strange Asian girl. She felt that the girl was sincere, but there was just something about her that she can't completely trust. There were too many unanswered questions about her.

For instance…why does she know so much?


End file.
